Picnic
by TheMysteriousGeek2345
Summary: Hotch, Jack and Haley having a picnic. Story is short and sweet :)


**Exams over yay! And I had an idea for a one shot! YAY! :D Yeah, it takes place after the events of "100" with... one slight change :) I am still working on both of my previous fanfics, I just wanted/needed to write this :D Apologies for the longer Author's note at the end, btw. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Picnic

_The family is a haven in a heartless world. ~Attributed to Christopher Lasch_

"Dada, can we go and have a picnic in the park today?" Jack asked Hotch, waking Hotch from his well-deserved slumber.

Hotch nodded, "But, it does depend on if mummy wants to go as well. She is soon going to give birth to your younger sister, you know."

"Okay!" Jack smiled excitedly, before he ran down the stairs, where a heavily pregnant Haley was waiting downstairs, "Mummy, can we go to the park?"

Hotch smiled when Haley came into view. She looked just like an angel, dressed in a beautiful white dress. Haley replied to Jack, "Yes, Jack. Thana would love to have a day out at the park."

Hotch and Jack went back upstairs to get dressed. Hotch was wearing a red shirt with black jeans, whereas Jack was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans.

They then prepared the food for the picnic, whilst Bohemian Rhapsody was playing on the radio. Hotch felt… strange, as if something wasn't right. However, he quickly shook the feeling away, and prepared to have a fun day out with his family.

The three of them walked out of the door, and Hotch glanced quickly at a black cat chasing a bird across the street.

"Daddy, come on!" Jack smiled happily, skipping down the street with Haley waddling behind. Hotch smiled, and walked quickly, soon catching up to Jack. Hotch lifted Jack into the air, and Jack laughed.

"I'm flying!" Jack smiled, "Look at me soar!"

Hotch answered with a massive grin, "You're my little cherub, you know."

Jack grinned, "Love you daddy!"

"Love you too, Jack. I love you as much as I love your mom and your baby sister." Hotch smiled again.

"I love my family." Haley kissed Hotch, her cold lips stroking against Hotch's cheek. The whole family were still happy when they finally reached the park.

They lay down the white and red picnic blanket, before Hotch got out the red grape juice, pouring out into three glasses- one for him, one for Jack and one for Haley. They sat on the blanket by the lake, and looked over at the still lake.

"How's the baby?" Hotch asked, when he saw Haley in pain.

Haley replied, "She's just kicking, that's all."

"I'm going to be the bestest big brother ever!" Jack bounced up and down with excitement.

Hotch grinned, "You will be, my little man."

"We should spend more time together, as a family." Haley commented.

Hotch nodded, "We do need to. Jack, do you want a ham sandwich?"

"Yes please, daddy!" Jack agreed happily, and Hotch got out a sandwich from the picnic basket. Jack then beamed, "Thank you!"

"That's ok, son." Hotch smiled. He thought back to when he saved Haley from Foyet. Haley and Hotch realizing that they loved each other, getting back together and re-marrying, to the rest of the BAU's utter joy, and now their second marriage was blessed by a daughter.

The life he had always wanted was now his.

Life was bliss.

* * *

"He's living out his fantasies again." Morgan muttered, "He's still in denial."

It had beena day since they had got a frantic 911 call from a jogger saying that she saw a man beating his own son to death in the middle of the park. When the BAU team had arrived, they saw the man crouched by his son's body, catatonic, and crying his heart out. The BAU had quickly worked out that he was in a middle of a psychotic break, and that the man had gone insane, due to personal loss. However, the crime itself wasn't surprising. The identities of the killer and the victim were.

Now, that man was in custody, being interrogated by the team. It was blatently obvious that the man in question was denying that his wife and son were both dead. He talked about th holidays he had with them, the birthdays they had celebrated, and the daughter on the way.

"I'll try again." Rossi replied, "How did you feel when you were killing your son, Hotch?"

_Is this real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide- escape from reality.~ Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen._

* * *

**Well, you can see what the one slight change is... and it ain't the one you thought it was! :o**

**However, there are TONS of forshadowing stuff, so yeah, I'll point the foreshadowing out.**

**1) Angel- Obvious, Haley's dead. **

**2) White Dress- Morning colour in Asian countries. Colour of innocence. **

**3) Thana- Female form of Thanatos, Greek God of Death **

**4) Red shirt- A la 6th Sence, anyone who wears red is alive, and seeing as neither Haley or Jack are described as wearing red, so... **

**5) Bohemian Rhapsody- "Mama, I just killed a man." (Though it should be "Killed my son" instead.**

** 6) The something strange- Yeah, add a bit of creepiness to the whole thing. **

**7) Black cat chasing a bird. Bird is the symbol of innocence, representing Jack (Which can also tie into the line "Look at me soar!"). Black cat is the symbol of death, representing Hotch. **

**8) Cherub- Child like angel... **

**9) Red grape juice... Does look a tad bit like blood at times... **

**10) Me in General. Me writing a happy fic? Never happens... I apologise for not warning about this earlier, BUT... it would have spoiled it...  
**


End file.
